Bella and Edward's Honeymoon!
by Tenshi123
Summary: I was highly upset that there were no sex scenes in Breaking Dawn. sooooo i made some! hope you like! Warning!: Don't read unless you have read Breaking Dawn! might spoil it! Lemon! you have been warned! The other 4? i beleive will be out soon!
1. Isle Esme

So i was reading Breaking Dawn(Which was AMAZING) and the only thing i didnt like was the nonexistent sex scenes...so i made ooooone -winkwink- (starts on page 85)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Series

Warning: LEMON, LIME, SEX whatever u want to call it

* * *

"It's all right," he answered, umimpressed. He turned slowly to face me; little waves rolled away from his movements and broke against me. The reflection of the water looked silver on his skin along with his eyes. He twisted his hand up so that he could twine our fingers beneath the surface of the water. It was warm enough that his cold fingers did not raise goose bumps on mine.

"But I wouldn't use the word beautiful," he continued.

"Not with you standing here in comparison."

I half smiled, then raised my free hand-it didn't tremble now-and placed it over his heart. White on white; we matched, for once. He shuddered the tiniest bit at my warm touch. His breath came rougher now.

"I promised we would try," he whispered, suddenly tense.

"If...if i do something wrong, if I hurt you, you must tell me at once."

I nodded solemnly, keeping my eyes on his. I took another step through the waves and leaned my head against his chest.

"Don't be afraid," i murmured. "We belong together."

I was abruptly overwhelmed by the truth of my own words. This moment was so perfect, so right, there was no way to doubt it.

His arms wrapped around me, holding me against him, summer and winter. It felt like every nerve ending in my body was a live wire.

"Forever," he agreed, and the pulled us gently into deeper water.(By Stephenie Meyer)

The warm water slowly rose to the top of my breast as he slid me further in. His cold body not bothering me in the slightest bit as i reached up and pulled his face closer to mine. His intoxicating sent seemed even sweeter now.

"I've waited so long, Edward." I whispered as i inched closer to his face.

He smiled down at me and pressed his lips to mine gently, holding me closer to his hard body. I shivered slightly, but not from the cold, but from the hand that was slowly sliding up and down my back. I felt him hard against my thigh and i gasped slightly into his mouth. When i did his kiss became more urgent as his cool tongue traced my lips gently. i parted them and his tounge entered my mouth pushing against mine. I blushed slightly; Edward had never french kissed me before, and i wasn't quite sure what to do. He seemed to notice this and pulled his tongue out and stared rubbing my leg gently and swung it up so it was wrapped around his waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck while still kissing him and wrapped my other leg around him. He smirked and pulled away from my lips i wined in protest.

"Why don't we go somewhere more...comfortable?" he murmured in my ear.

I shivered at his cool breath against my skin and nodded. He smiled again and held me closer as he dashed toward the house, which didn't seem fast enough to me. We were on the bed before i blinked with him on top of me kissing my neck gently. I moaned softly and he suddenly tensed. I froze, afraid he was going to leave me in my newly...horny state.

"Bella..." He whispered as his cool hand slid up my leg, across my stomach and to my breast.

I gasped as he squeezed me gently in his cold hand. His tongue licked my collar bone and i moaned other hand slid between our bodies and then my legs as he rubbed me gently with a cool finger. I flinched and he rubbed a little harder.

"Edward...please..." I moaned as I stared squirming beneath him.

I wrapped my legs tighter around his waist as he positioned himself between my legs.

"Please tell me if i hurt you, Bella." he asked as he stared into my brown eyes.

I nodded as i felt my heart start to hammer in my chest. He was still for a moment then he slowly started to push himself inside me. I whimpered softly as he continued to push himself inside me a little slower. I winced slightly when he was fully inside me and he kissed me gently waiting for me to get use to him. Pain slowly turned into pleasure and i wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and kissed him deeply. He slowly began to move inside me, not taking his eyes off my face. I moaned a little louder. He was so cold inside me, and big. I hadn't put much thought into how big he was until now.

"Edward...more..." i moaned against his ear.

Edward bit his lip hard enough that it should have bled trying not to ram inside me. He sped up a little more and clutched my arms, hard. I winced again not paying much attention to it as he started going faster inside me. I whimpered and moaned louder.

"Ahh... Edward!" I moaned at him and closed my eyes in total bliss pleasure.

I heard a faint ripped sound above my head and small caresses on my arms that were as soft as feathers, but i paid even less attention to the caresses and moaned loudly and he pumped into me harder.

"B-Bella..." He moaned and squeezed my arms tighter and slid his hands down to my waist.

I felt myself start to tense around him and i whimpered again. I didn't want it to end already, but i couldn't hold it in anymore. It felt so good, better than i ever imagined.

"Edwaaaaaard!!" i screamed and came over him.

He grunted slightly and pushed deep inside me once more and i felt something cool spill inside me. I thought nothing of it. I suddenly felt very tired and clutched Edward tightly to my chest.

"I told you...you wouldn't hurt me." i panted as i felt my eyes grow heavy.

Edward kisses me deeply and caressed my cheek with the back of his hand.

"I love you Isabella Cullen" he cooed into my ear as he started humming my lullaby.

"I love you too Edward Cullen" I gave him a faint smile as i fell asleep to the sound of his velvet voice, completely and utterly happy.

* * *

There it is!! im going to write one for the other times they do it too...so stayed tuned!! Hope you liked!! if so...Tell you other lemon loving friends!! I tried to throw in the detail about the pillow and bruises P

Add to your favs if you like and review if ya feel like it. im not going to be like REVIEW OR DIE MUHAHAHA!! -coughcough- )

**-Tenshi**


	2. Distractions

Here is the second sex scene i believe! i couldn't find it Xx if you know what pages they are on can you msg them to me so i can get the stories up their faster? thankies! This one starts on page 107

Disclaimer: i don't own twilight blah blah

* * *

...

"And?" he finally prompted.

I blinked the tears out of my eyes, torn. "Oh, Edward..."

"Tell me, Bella," he pleaded, eyes wild with worry at the pain in my voice.

But i couldn't. Instead i clutched my arms around his neck again and locked my mouth with his feverishly. It wasn't desire at all-it was need, acute to the point of pain. His response was instant but quickly followed by his rebuff.

He struggled with me as gently as he could in his surprise, holding meaway, grasping my shoulders.

"No, Bella," he insisted, looking at me as if he was worried that I'd lost my mind.

My arms dropped, defeated, the bizarre tears spilling in a fresh torrent down my face, a new sob rising in my throat. He was right-i must be crazy.

He stared at me with confused, anguished eyes.

"I'm s-s-s-orry," i mumbled.

But he pulled me to him then, hugging me tightly to his marble chest.

"I can't, Bella, I can't!" his moan was agonized.

"Please," I said, my plea muffled against his skin. "Please, Edward?"

I couldn't tell if he was moved by the tears trembling in my voice, or if he was unprepared to deal with the suddenness of my attack, or if his need was simply as unbearable in that moment as my own. But whatever the reason, he pulled my lips back to his, surrendering with a groan.

And we began where my dream left off.(By Stephenie Meyer) He kissed me deeply and held me closely to him, trying to be gentle as to not cause more bruises. I sighed slightly into the kisses and pulled away from him for a change.

"Edward we don't have to..." i sighed staring into his golden eyes.

"It's to late for that, Bella. You unleashed the beast." he smirked and pecked my lips gently.

"But, Edward..." i protested.

He put a cold finger to my lips and soften his eyes.

"I love you Bella. More then anything. And as long as you love me, i will make you every wish and dream come true."

I felt my cheeks starts to flush and he brushed is cold lips against them. He flipped us over so he was on top of me, being careful not to put a lot of weight on me. I wrapped my legs around his waist trying to pull him closer to me. His icy skin felt like fire on mine, it gave me goosebumps as i kissed him harder.

"Edward..." i whispered

He growled at me and started clawing at my barely there clothes. I gasped at the icy fingers whipping across my chest and thighs. I felt the fabric disappearing from my body and i sucked on his bottom lip gently while running my fingers threw his silky hair. I could feel his hardness against my butt and i wrapped my legs tighter wanting him more than ever.

"Edward, please..." i murmured while trying to rub myself against him.

"Be patient, Bella." he cooed into my ear, making me shiver.

He rubbed up and down my leg and gently unwrapped them from his waist. I started into his golden eyes as he started trailing kisses down my neck and to the top of my breast. I squirmed slightly as his cold lips kissed the top of both my breast and his other hand started rubbing my inner thigh.

"Edward..." i whimpered.

He smirked and positioned himself at my entrance. I stared up into his eyes waiting for him to penetrate me once more.

"Tell me if-" he started.

"You wont hurt me Edward" i whispered.

He smiled gently at me and kissed my forehead gently and he slid into me quickly I gasped loudly then whimpered at his size.

"E-Edward..." i gasped as he started pushing in and out of me slowly.

He grunted slightly and thrusted a little faster inside on me. I whimpered at his thrust and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. I felt his arms stretch out over my head as he started thrusting a little harder inside me. I heard a faint cracking sound twice, but paid little attention to it as he started going faster inside me. I moaned loudly and arched my back onto his icy chest.

"E-E-Edwaaaaard!" i screamed as i tighten around him hard.

"B-Bella..." he grunted as i wrapped my arms around him as hard as i could and i heard the faint cracking sound once more before we came together.

i panted hard as i felt him pull himself out of me. He was panting as well.

"Was i better then your dream?" he smiled lazily.

I blushed slightly as he rolled us over so i was laying on his chest.

"What dream?" i smiled back and kissed his lips gently before laying my head on his chest and dozing off.

"And so the lion married the lamb..." he whispered before humming my lullaby.

* * *

i had to say it lol x3 anywho there is the second one! thanks for all the reads and alert adds ) hope u liked and sry it took so long :3 no hate mail please )

-Tenshi

p.s.

does anyone know if its okay to use the chunks on the real book im using? i dun want to get in trouble Xx much love! and would anyone mind helping me with grammar and such? im REALLY bad at editing )


End file.
